


Tulipanes blancos

by FangirlftShipper



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Flowers, Fluff, Mexico, One Shot, Post-Canon, Siguen enamoradas y nadie me puede convencer de otra cosa, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: Tulipán blanco:“La flor de romanticismo, paz, amor y renacimiento.”





	Tulipanes blancos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos! Se sintió muy bonito verlos hablando del primer fic en tumblr, me alegra mucho saber que el fandom ya está creciendo. 
> 
> Espero que les guste este one shot, lo escribí así todo empalagoso porque eso es lo que se merecen. <3

María José es una mujer observadora y lo sabe.

Siempre supo leer a Paulina, incluso cuando ella se escondía detrás de peleas y drama familiar, María podía darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo.

Usualmente era frustración, enojo, tristeza, el sentimiento de no sentirte suficiente cuando las personas que más amas exigen demasiado de ti.

Solía quedarse callada, con miedo a no tener un consejo para las complicadas situaciones familiares de su esposa. Lo más que había llegado a hacer habían sido actos simples como hacer la cena si llegaba a casa antes, lavar los platos después, abrazarla mientras dormía, toda preocupación desapareciendo por un momento entre sus brazos.

Pero ahora Paulina era otra, y María también.  


¿Como se supone que podría ayudarla en está situación, cuando su mamá había desaparecido y el negocio que tanto anhelaba había sido vendido?

Cuando su ex no sabía si quedarse o llevarse a su hijo lejos, lejos de Paulina.  


Dios, le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo.  


—Paulina por favor, deja de caminar en círculos que me pones de nervios.  


La mencionada la miró por un par de segundos, con esos ojos grandes que hacía cuando la sacaban de su espacio mental.  


—Perdón, es que se me va. Ya ves que me atasco en mis pensamientos.  


María rió suavemente, con una mirada casi triste.  


—Anda, vamos a hacer algo para distraerte de todo esto.   


— _¿Ahorita?_ ¿No te acuerdas del tráfico los sábados? No, ni loca.   


Pero María había tenido suficiente de la Paulina con cara de payaso triste.  


—Mejor el tráfico que el sonido de tus tacones yendo y viniendo, anda que hay que pasar por Bruno.

* * *

 

Dos horas y media más tarde habían terminado en un parque, Micaela y Bruno corriendo por el pasto, correteando las burbujas que acababan de hacer.   


—Mentadas burbujas de cuarenta pesos, que bárbaro. —Paulina dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en una banca que sorpresivamente no estaba ocupada, tal vez un poco sucia.   


Estuvieron ahí sentadas por al menos veinte minutos en silencio, observando a las familias que pasaban, escuchando a niños gritando en el área de juegos.   


—Había olvidado lo raro que huelen los parques en México. Como una mezcla entre agua sucia y esquites.   


Paulina sonrió, siempre le había gustado escuchar a María José decir palabras muy mexicanas con su acento.   


—¿Se ven muy felices, no? —Gesticuló hacia Bruno y Micaela— hacía mucho que Bruno no tenía una amistad así tan…   


—¿Sobria?  


—Iba a decir inocente, pero sí.   


Se veía tan avergonzada.   


—Oye, ya hablamos de esto. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Bruno es un buen niño a pesar de todo, ¿No?   


Ella asintió, sus manos inquietamente moviéndose una contra la otra.

Tal vez se le dificultaba más leer a Paulina ahora, pero aún recordaba las cosas que la calmaban.   


Tomó una de sus manos gentilmente, sin mirarla para evitarle un momento incómodo.   


Viendo a Bruno tan feliz con Micaela, jugando en el parque a unos metros de donde sus madres se sentaban le causaba un sentimiento que le asustaba. Nunca, en todos sus años de matrimonio, se había sentido tan cómoda como en este momento.   


Unos minutos más tarde detuvo al cuarto vendedor que se acercaba, un señor de pelo gris cargando una cubeta de tulipanes.

No estaban del todo saludables, muchas empezaban a marchitar y estaban envueltas individualmente en un plástico con corazones que se veía de muy mal gusto, pero la idea de regalarle una de ellas a Paulina le causaba gracia, y era una perfecta manera de decirle que se quedaría aquí, junto a ella.   


—Toma, para que empieces tu propia casa de las flores.

Paulina comenzó a reír.

 _Misión cumplida._  


* * *

 

Sentados en el pasto, Micaela y Bruno compartían una paleta de limón mientras observaban a Paulina y María José riendo.   


—¿Tú crees que tu otra mamá se quede?   


—Se va a quedar, estoy seguro.   


—¿Como sabes?  


—Le acaba de dar un tulipán blanco a mi mamá.   


Bruno volteó a ver a Micaela, quien comenzaba a sonreír también.   


—Ahh, claro. _“La flor de romanticismo, paz, amor y renacimiento._ ”  


Si su abuelita no estuviera desaparecida, hubiera estado orgullosa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios se aprecian muchísimo.
> 
> Les aviso que el tag de La casa de las flores ya está oficial como fandom aquí en AO3 así que si quieren hacer mas fics, es una perfecta oportunidad jajaja. 
> 
> De nuevo gracias por ser tan amables con sus comentarios, me hicieron el día.
> 
> Tumblr: theprinceoftheundead


End file.
